Valentines Day At Condor Studios
by HeartsBreakInLove
Summary: its valentines day and Chad has a plan


_**Valentines Day At Condor Studios**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance. I wish I did but I don't

_**It was February 13**__**th**__** the day before Valentines Day and Chad was sitting in his dressing room still thinking about the perfect gift for that special girl, the girl he wanted to be his. Sonny. She was the only person he wanted to see everyday. She meant the world to him and he had to find the perfect gift for his SonShine**_

SPOV

_**Tawni I'm going to the cafeteria to get some yoghurt you coming? No thanks Sonny but get me a vanilla okay? Sure Tawni I replied as I left the room heading for the cafeteria. I was at the fro-yo machine when I bumped into a certain jerkthrob. What do you want Chad? Nothing Monroe just came to eat lunch whatever Chad I have no time to argue with you.**_

_**Fine**_

_**Fine**_

_**Good**_

_**Good**_

_**Fine**_

_**Fine**_

_**Ugh will you stop that Chad? Whatever I got to go anyways and with that he left to go back to The Falls**_

CPOV

_**After my daily fight with Sonny I walked back to my dressing room I had a whole lot of thinking to do. Why? Because it was February 13**__**th**__** the day before Valentines Day and I still have to find a perfect gift for my SonShine. I heard in one of the movies I watched the other day that its good when you get your feelings out on paper so I got out my notepad and pen and began to write about my feelings In the form of a letter.**_

_**Dear Sonny,**_

_**I have been hiding this for a really long time and I just can't take it anymore so here goes. Sonny Monroe I love you and I have loved you since I stole your yoghurt in the cafeteria and fighting with you makes me love you even more and when you went out with James I felt so jealous and that's why I still hate his guts. Sonny since the day I first saw you I knew that you were the one for me and because of the stupid rivalry between our two shows we can never be together. I want you to know that even though the rivalry is tearing us apart I have, still and always will love you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**And as soon as I finished writing that letter that she would never see I made my decision on what I was going to get her so I went to the jewellery store to get it. I had also gotten it engraved just for her.**_

_**When I got back to the studio I wrote a card anonymously of course but then I realized that I did not have much time to get it to Josh (the mail guy) so I rushed to his office and put it in his cart and I knew that by tomorrow Sonny would get my card.**_

SPOV

Finally! It was Valentines Day the day I wait for all year! And soon Josh would drop off the cards if there were any. There was one thing that I was secretly hoping for and that was to get a card from Chad I have had a giant crush on him since I first saw him and I wish he would like me back. Just then Josh came to the door. He said he had 1 valentine for me I as I opened it there a note that read

_**Dear Sonny,**_

_**I have been hiding this for a really long time and I just can't take it anymore so here goes. Sonny Monroe I love you and I have loved you since I stole your yoghurt in the cafeteria and fighting with you makes me love you even more and when you went out with James I felt so jealous and that's why I still hate his guts. Sonny since the day I first saw you I knew that you were the one for me and because of the stupid rivalry between our two shows we can never be together. I want you to know that even though the rivalry is tearing us apart I have, still and always will love you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**I was so ecstatic so ecstatic that I ran all the way to the falls.**_

CPOV

_**I was sitting in my dressing room waiting to begin shooting when Sonny (just the person I wanted to see) ran in and said that she got the card and letter and that she likes me too and with that I kissed her and sparks flew this truly was the best valentines day ever.**_


End file.
